The New Spirit Detective:Raizen's Heir
by HieiXKagome666
Summary: There's a new youkai in town and what's this? She's a detective for the deceased Lord of the West? She's a Forbidden Child? Kurama is whining,Hiei is angry,Kuwabara is playing with a cat,and Yusuke is laughing.Things get weird when the new detective has to transfer to their team.Yusuke won't know what hit him when he finds out who and what she is.Sorry,not good at summaries!
1. Mysterious person

The New Spirit Detective:Raizen's Heir

\Prologue/ Mysterious pov

**'Man,he's late,'I thought to myself angrily,crossing my arms over my chest and huffing silently.I looked around for something to distract me while I waited for the guy I was supposed to meet. 'Oh look,an old hobo,'I thought absently,scanning over the street. It was an old guy who looked like he had some major problems. For instance,why was he wearing a trashcan lid over his head? Perhaps he thought it was a , moving on from the weird old street was empty,the only sound coming from the same guy digging in the trash can for something to eat.**

**Finally deciding to take pity on him,I straightened from where I had been leaning against the wall and walked over to him with my hands stuffed in my looked up from where he was he saw me,his eyes turned wary and suspicious.I couldn't blame him,no stranger would approach a poor man, unless it was to beat the crap out of him.I knew that feeling a little too beside him,I rummaged in one of my jacket what I was looking for,I pulled out a wad of human eyes went big at the money but he still watched me warily.''Here,take it and buy some food and clothes,'' I instructed softly,offering the money to eyes went even bigger and he looked at me,shocked.I placed the money in front of ,I turned on my heel,starting to walk back to the meeting place.**

**A hesitant and shocked voice made me pause.''Why would you help me?,''he asked,looking at me.I looked at him from the corner of my eye,then turned away,looking straight ahead. ''Because I've been in that position before,''I whispered back, starting to walk again.''Thank you,''he whispered behind me.I only raised a hand and waved,still looking straight ahead.**

**A few minutes later,the guy I was supposed to meet finally showed up.''What took you so long?,''I asked,straightening and looking over at was panting,out of breath. ''Dumb..boss.. wanted..me..to..fight some detectives,''he answered, straightening and looking over at me.**

**''So,what's my mission?,''I asked,curious as to why my boss would send me here if not for a guy winced.**

**''It's a tough one Kage,boss wouldn't give it to anyone else,''he sidestepped the question.I raised an eyebrow,silently asking him what it only sighed, reaching into his coat and pulling out a black wordlessly handed it to me.I took it,opening it and looking inside reading it,my eyebrows shot up to my hairline and I looked over at the guy.''Seriously,this is the worst mission?Sounds like a piece of cake,''I asked,almost wanting to laugh at guy grinned at me.''Yeah,but you have to fool the SP,''he said,making me laugh happily.''Oh,don't worry. I can handle a few arrogant boys,''I reassured him,smirking as I tucked the folder into my smirked back,waving once before disappearing.''Good luck Kage!,''he yelled,before he completely disappeared.**


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

\Prologue/ Mysterious pov

**'Man,he's late,'I thought to myself angrily,crossing my arms over my chest and huffing silently.I looked around for something to distract me while I waited for the guy I was supposed to meet. 'Oh look,an old hobo,'I thought absently,scanning over the street. It was an old guy who looked like he had some major problems. For instance,why was he wearing a trashcan lid over his head? Perhaps he thought it was a hat. Ookay,moving on from the weird old street was empty,the only sound coming from the same guy digging in the trash can for something to eat.**

**Finally deciding to take pity on him,I straightened from where I had been leaning against the wall and walked over to him with my hands stuffed in my pockets. He looked up from where he was he saw me,his eyes turned wary and suspicious.I couldn't blame him,no stranger would approach a poor man, unless it was to beat the crap out of him.I knew that feeling a little too beside him,I rummaged in one of my jacket what I was looking for,I pulled out a wad of human eyes went big at the money but he still watched me warily. ''Here,take it and buy some food and clothes,'' I instructed softly,offering the money to eyes went even bigger and he looked at me, shocked.I placed the money in front of ,I turned on my heel,starting to walk back to the meeting place.**

**A hesitant and shocked voice made me pause.''Why would you help me?,''he asked,looking at me.I looked at him from the corner of my eye,then turned away,looking straight ahead. ''Because I've been in that position before,''I whispered back, starting to walk again.''Thank you,''he whispered behind me.I only raised a hand and waved,still looking straight ahead.**

**A few minutes later,the guy I was supposed to meet finally showed up.''What took you so long?,''I asked,straightening and looking over at was panting,out of breath. ''Dumb..boss.. wanted..me..to..fight some detectives,''he answered, straightening and looking over at me.**

**''So,what's my mission?,''I asked,curious as to why my boss would send me here if not for a ****guy winced.**

**''It's a tough one Kage,boss wouldn't give it to anyone else,''he sidestepped the question.I raised an eyebrow,silently asking him what it was. He only sighed, reaching into his coat and pulling out a black wordlessly handed it to me.I took it,opening it and looking inside. After reading it,my eyebrows shot up to my hairline and I looked over at the guy.''Seriously,this is the worst mission?Sounds like a piece of cake,''I asked,almost wanting to laugh at it. The guy grinned at me.''Yeah,but you have to fool the SP,''he said,making me laugh happily. ''Oh,don't worry. I can handle a few arrogant boys,''I reassured him,smirking as I tucked the folder into my jacket. He smirked back,waving once before disappearing.''Good luck Kage!,''he yelled,before he completely disappeared.**

** End Recap **

**'Well,this looks promising,'I thought to myself sarcastically as I walked into the Spirit World gates and looked at the ogres running around. Papers were flying everywhere. I watched in amusement as one of the ogres slipped on a piece of paper and went crashing to the ground. Finally settling my attention elsewhere,I walked past them and over to Koenma's office. I heard voices and smirked,using my powers to go through the door and hide in the shadows. Looking around,I saw four guys,a girl,and the toddler on the desk. I examined the girl blue hair,cotton pink eyes,a light pink kimono,and an oar in her hand. Reading her aura,I knew instantly that she was a Reaper though her perkiness and cheerfulness almost made me barf in disgust. Moving on,I looked at the tallest guy in the group. He had orange hair styled in an elvis style. His aura made me want to puke again. It was filled with stupidity and stupid thoughts. I moved on again and looked the second tallest person. He had bright red hair and forest green eyes that sparkled in a cold, calculating way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

\Prologue/ Mysterious pov

**'Well,this looks promising,'I thought to myself sarcastically as I walked into the Spirit World gates and looked at the ogres running around. Papers were flying everywhere. I watched in amusement as one of the ogres slipped on a piece of paper and went crashing to the ground. Finally settling my attention elsewhere,I walked past them and over to Koenma's office. I heard voices and smirked,using my powers to go through the door and hide in the shadows. Looking around,I saw four guys,a girl,and the toddler on the desk. **

**I examined the girl blue hair,cotton pink eyes,a light pink kimono,and an oar in her hand. Reading her aura,I knew instantly that she was a Reaper though her perkiness and cheerfulness almost made me barf in disgust. Moving on,I looked at the tallest guy in the group. He had orange hair styled in an elvis style. His aura made me want to puke again. It was filled with stupidity and stupid thoughts. I moved on again and looked the second tallest person. He had bright red hair and forest green eyes that sparkled in a cold, calculating way. 'Hmm,not bad, he's a kitsune,'I thought,moving on to the next one. This one looked like a half-youkai. When I skimmed through his aura, I almost fell out of the shadows in shock. He had the same blood as me! Well,half of it. It would make me his half-sister. It's a good thing he didn't know about me. We looked like total opposites with his slicked back brown hair,and chocalate brown eyes. I had green eyes with long,pale white hair. I took after my mother while he took after our father. After gathering my composure again,I moved on to the last guy. I had to raise an eyebrow at this one. He was the shortest of the group and my eyes were drawn to his gravity-defying hair. It was black with blue and red highlights. 'Cool hair,'I thought, eyeing him. His eyes were a dark,carmine,red much like my own. He was clad all in black. Finally, I moved on to the toddler shouting at them from the desk. He hadn't changed any since I had last seen him. Which was about seven centuries ago.**

**I listened in on what they were talking about and smiled evilly. Koenma was trying to warn the Team about me,like the smart kid he was. I decided to show myself. ''Koenma-channnn,''I sang,stepping out of the shadows and walking over to the desk. He paled and his binky fell out his mouth as he looked up at me. ''Kage-sama?!,''he squeaked,making me smile as I sat on his desk with my legs crossed. ''Who else,toddler?,''I asked,raising an eyebrow at his face because it was turning some very interesting shades of red. ''Kage,''he growled angrily,glaring at me. I brushed it off,having seen Rin glare worse than him. ''Yes,sweetie?,''I asked,batting my eyelashes as I turned to look at him. He deflated,drooling a bit as he looked at me in a daze. ''Yo,who are you?,''the one who had the same blood as me yelled suspiciously. I hopped off the desk,stretching out my arm and bowing. ''My name is Kage,pleasure to meet you,''I introduced myself, smiling charmingly. The fox looked very amused and the stupid one was looking at me with stars in his eyes. I stepped back,taking that as a bad sign. I was right since he charged at me. He kneeld before me and took my hand,holding it to his face. ''Beautiful lady,would you be my girlfriend?,''he asked,looking up at me with stars in his eyes. My eyebrow twitched and a second later,he was in a heap on the ground,unconscious. I turned to the others with a smile. ''So, who's the oaf?,''I asked sweetly,gesturing down at the guy unconscious. **


	4. Chapter 4

Recap

\Prologue/ Mysterious pov

**''Umm, that's Kuwabara or Kazuma, Miss..'' the kitsune probed politely, a calcualting look in his eyes as he looked over at me. I scoffed inwardly at his miserable attempt at questioning me. ''Well, as the toddler told you before. I am named Kage and your new teammate,'' I said, my eyes shining darkly as I turned and walked back to Koenma. He whimpered as I grabbed the collar of his blue shirt and raised him to eye level. ''Listen here Koenma, I will not be your little servant. I will do what I want and if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with my father,'' I hissed, my red eyes sparking with warning. He gulped, trying to lean away from me. ''Alright Kage! Whatever, just don't kill anyone,'' he ordered, giving up as he looked into my eyes. I released him, watching as he fell to the floor and landed on his butt. Turning and walking over towards the wall, I looked back and flashed a very playful smirk at them. ''I can't make any promises,'' I called, smirking as I melted into the shadows. I let out a laugh as I heard their yells of surprise as I did it and smiled. This would definitely be fun. **

**An hour later, I hummed in satisfaction as I finished reading the Spirit Detective's files. Leaning my face into my hand, I looked around my small office. The smooth oak wood desk shined in the dim lighting as I rested my feet on top of it and crossed them casually, leaning back in large leather chair and smiling thoughtfully. ''Ahh, they don't have any idea what they're getting into,'' I whispered to the silence, smiling as my eyes drifted shut.**


End file.
